1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a system and method to provide patient consultation by a physician.
2. Background Information
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch-Health, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademarks COMPANION, RP-6 and RP-7. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication.
The InTouch robot has been used by physicians to remotely view and communicate with patients in healthcare facilities. The robot monitor displays an image of the doctor to create a tele-presence of the physician. A doctor can move the robot from room to room of the facility to provide consultation and care for the patient. The cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones of the robot and remote station allow the physician to communicate with the patient through speech and visual images.
It is sometimes desirable to review medical information with the patient. For example, it may be desirable to review an x-ray with a patient while providing consultation through the tele-presence robot. The medical information can be provided to the patient by a medical assistant who is present at the remote patient location. This requires that the assistant be present in the room. Alternatively, the robot monitor can display the medical information. Unfortunately, when the information is displayed by the robot monitor the physican's video image is no longer displayed and the robot does not provide a tele-presence of the doctor. It would be desirable to provide a system that allows a mobile robot to project a presence of a physician while reviewing medical information of a patient without requiring a medical assistant.